syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
February 19
1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Lose; Come Home For Battle The Syracuse Nationals professional basketball team returned to Syracuse this morning after concluding its last long road trip of the season by dropping a 59 to 46 decision to the Indianapolis Kautsky’s last night. The next game for the Nats is slated tomorrow night at the Jefferson St. Armory with Youngstown providing the opposition. Indianapolis moved into a one and one-half game lead in the Western Division standings by the victory while Syracuse dropped into a fourth place deadlock with Moline in the eastern sector. With four teams from each sector qualifying for the playoffs a hot stretch battle for the third and fourth eastern places is expected between Toledo, Moline and Syracuse. In the final drive Syracuse is given a slight edge for its plays seven of its 11 remaining games at home, while Moline has six at home and five on the road. Syracuse lost last night’s game early in the first half when it went a full seven minutes without dropping in a point, while the Kautsky’s under the temporary direction of Herman Schaefer and Bob Deitz were notching 13 markers. At half time Indianapolis held a 36 to 18 advantage. Arnold Risen, one of the loop’s leading scorers, tallied 14 points for the victors, while Jerry Rizzo with 11 and Mike Novak with 10 topped Syracuse. At the league meeting in Indianapolis yesterday, playoff dates were assigned and the balance of the loop schedule rearranged. If Syracuse reaches the playoffs its home dates will be March 17, 19, 20, 24, 25 and 27. In the playoff round, teams will play a best three out of five series with semi-finalists meeting in a two out of three round and the finals going the best three of five games. The revised schedule brings Anderson here on March 6 in place of Fort Wayne with the Zollners playing here March 8. Sheboygan, which has not appeared here this season, will play two games on successive nights, March 12 and 13. Syracuse will play in Sheboygan March 2. INDIANAPOLIS: Schaefer, f (1-2-4), Klier, f (3-4-10), Doerner, f (3-1-7), Risen, c (5-4-14), Gulbowsky, c (0-0-0), Andrew, g (4-1-9), Closs, g (6-0-12), Norris, g-f (1-1-3), Dietz, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (23-13-59). SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (2-0-4), Rizzo, f (4-3-11), Exel, f (1-2-4), Novak, c (4-2-10), Nelmark, g (2-0-4), Meehan, g (3-1-7), Sharkey, g (1-0-2), Dugger, g-c (2-0-4) TOTALS (19-8-46). Halftime score- Indianapolis 30, Syracuse 18. Free throws missed- Indianapolis: Klier, Andre, Closs 2, Doerner 2, Norris, Dietz. Syracuse: Rizzo, Novak, Nelmark 3. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Beaten As Johnston Sets Marks Lantern-jawed Neil Johnston of the Philadelphia Warriors, who is aiming at his third straight individual scoring title in the National Basketball Association, went on a record breaking binge last night at Philadelphia’s Convention Hall. The ex-minor league pitcher established three records for the arena as he led the Warriors to a 110-86 triumph over the Syracuse Nationals. It was Philadelphia’s fifth victory in as many nights. Johnston set his first record with 17 points in the second half, eclipsed another mark with 29 points in the first half, and picked up his third record by converting 17 free throws. He wound up with 35 points, seven short of the Hall record. The Warriors-Nats game was the only action of Friday night’s league schedule. Fort Wayne is at Minneapolis in a televised matinee game today, while Milwaukee is at Rochester, and Syracuse at New York in evening contests. PHILADELPHIA: Arizin (6-4-16), Graboski (4-0-8), Zawoluk (0-1-1), Moore (3-2-8), Johnston (9-17-35), Davis (2-0-4), George (3-0-6), Murray (8-3-19), Dempsey (5-1-11) TOTALS (41-28-110). SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-8-22), Rocha (2-4-8), Tucker (3-1-7), Osterkorn (0-0-0), Kerr (1-0-2), Lloyd (6-8-14), Seymour (3-1-7), King (2-6-10), Farley (6-2-14), Kenville (1-0-2) TOTALS (28-30-86). Score at halftime- Philadelphia 62, Syracuse 41. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:February 19 Category:Chaney Category:Dempsey Category:Dugger Category:Exel Category:Farley Category:Graboski Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Meehan Category:Moore Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Osterkorn Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tucker